unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zannabanna
Hey It's Zannabanna. This is my official Talk-Page. If you have any questions just ask by clicking the "Leave a message" button. Please do not spam or leave rude things here. I will anwser questions ASAP. Thanks :D ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AverageHero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XrosHearts (Talk) 19:08, November 10, 2011 Welcome to the wiki I'm an admin here (:D Yes!) if you need help contact me or any other admin Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to be an admin here, you gotta do more for the wiki , ya know? :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you make templates? If so can please tell me how. If not please tell me how to make a userbox 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 21:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a judge? 'Veemon Flamedramon ' 03:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) well on camps wiki i was in a bunch of art camps but all were too slowthe farthest I made was in Miss Total drama camps wiki 2011 (I think that was the name) I went to the second challenge did it but quit tha wiki before it was finished 'Veemon Flamedramon ' 04:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd be honoured :3, but i'm about to go on a holiday to new zealand so I won't be able to judge from the 27th till the 7th :s I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 20:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's definately Christmas-like. Nice job! A few of us are on Chat right now so if you wanna join us you can. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 22:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey Zanna two days ago the voting closed and when well you announce the winners 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 22:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Zanna, how do you make templates? I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 08:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) How'd you like to be 1 of the 3 judges in Rising Stars? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unwritten Awards So when are you going to announce the winners? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 15:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Record on paper the winners for each catagory and then erase the polls so its a surprize for everyone. 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 16:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can I host next year's awards 'Never Give ' 04:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be cool to have a sister wiki, but thing is: People CAN already make shows here, so maybe we could just try to fit things like that here. I'm not sure. I think it'd be cool either way. Maybe we could make a blog asking people what they think? Or just have a competition based on original TV shows, like "Master Of The Unwritten" but with TV shows. IDK, what do you think? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 18:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You can make the blog if you want. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 16:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Breathe Still need to know more about your character, the longer you take, the further and further you will get pushed :) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 23:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I just need to know about who your character is, like persoanlity wise. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 23:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could change the main page into a 2012 themed thing? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) id go with new year, but as in "the year 2012" themed, so make sure it has 2012 on it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Unwritten Chatango? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour, Konnichi Wa, Hola, Aloha, and Hello Zanna. Its me Johnny/Xros so anyways I've strated to revive the wiki and Dawn(Twilightlicious) and Rex are helping out too. I thought you could help or something maybe this interests you or not well yeah. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 20:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll co-host them but I'm pretty sure I'll get an award for starting the wiki revival. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 10:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zanna will you make the Unwritten awards for this year or shall I make it I mean the catergories and nomeniees. Glad to see you make something here. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 10:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zanna well on Unwritten awards I made the categories and nomeniees but my polls are messed up and I don't know what to do could ya help? ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 17:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC)